WorldFate New
by Shintouyu
Summary: A light-hearted tale about a little girl who wakes up in a dying world. [Hiatus]
1. New World Awakening

**World/Fate New**

Event One

_The Young Girl Awakens In A New World_

_[New_World_Awakening]_

* * *

A world that does not exist takes existence and grasps its form. The laws of its universe are firmly inscribe into its core and time begins and winds down. The materials of its matter is created and shaped into being. The setting is imaginatively made true and life and death is born.

Thus an everyday light-hearted tale about the end of the world begins.

[...]

The morning sun radiantly shines down on the world as sparse clouds slowly drift through the light blue sky. The ocean shimmers like bright white jewels as it lightly caresses its neighboring land. The tall mountains pierce the skies and overlook the vast green forests and plains.

A single little girl lying on her side is asleep on the grassy plains as the light breeze blows through. Her short brown hair whose color was as bright and lively as that of healthiest tree gently brushes her face as the wind travels the world. She reacts to the refreshingly cool embrace by gripping her white one-piece dress.

She nudges her face to the cold earth and softly blinks her emerald-green eyes open.

Slowly she sits up and scans the world around her.

_Trees_, _grass_, _blue_, _sound_, _sun_, _day_, _forest_, _mountains_, _noise_, _time_, _wind_; new and strange words formulate in her mind. Concepts both alien and familiar seep into her flesh as she slowly stands herself up.

Once more she takes a glance of the world around her and once more she finds it melancholic and beautiful.

This was a dying world at the edge of its life-span.

And this was the world she was born in to.

Yet the young girl felt no hate nor anger or sadness at all. What painted her feelings were fresh adventure and lively curiosity.

The lone girl had no destination in mind as she hums a soft tune.

[...]

Her shoeless feet tap the ground in a rhythmic beat as she walks around.

She strolls past the grasslands, glancing every so often at the small wild-life, such as the furry squirrels, fluttering butterflies, or singing birds, and walks across the soft damp sand of the beach.

The sun was high above in the sky and small and large islands, perhaps even entirely new continents, could be seen in the distance.

The little girl stands at the shore to experience the overlapping waves as they tickle her sand-sunken feet. She looks down at the water to see her rippled reflection.

A hand shades her face from the beating sun as she stares into the blue sky.

The sun had risen and now it was falling.

Instincts flared and the young girl knew that night was coming. It would be cold and dark, so she needed to start a fire.

She sprints back to the forest and stops at the beginning of the tree-lines.

The girl walks up to a single tree and begins to knock upon a single spot on its bark in a steady and even pace. Cracks form as her sturdy fist make contact and eventually a piece of the trunk 'pops' out of place. A small spinning cube hovers over the new formed hole that separates the lower-half of the tree from its upper-half.

The young girl stares wide-eyed at the physics of the tree as gravity does not force it to fall down. She circles around the floating tree and gazes with amazement.

More strange knowledge slowly sinks into her.

She apprehensively reaches out a finger and lightly touches the spinning wood-textured cube and it jumps and disappears into her person. Backpedaling quickly, the girl falls onto her bottom and quickly pats her body to find that she is absolutely uninjured. Quizzically standing up, she inspects herself once more and finds nothing different.

More small information continue to increase her understanding of the world.

With a playful wave of her hand a rectangular panel of light appears floating before her and she suddenly realizes that she knows it by the name of 'Inventory.'

First she notices that a full-body image of herself is there and it imitates everything that she does. She waves her hand and it waves back, she tilts her body left and it tilts its body left, she jumps and it jumps. She smiles brightly at the mirror-image of herself and it does the same.

Next she notices the many smaller and empty slots.

There were four vertically to the left of her mirror-image. There were four more in the shape of a square to the right of her mirror-image, they were labeled underneath letters that spelled the word, 'Crafting,' with an arrow pointing to a sole slot to the right of it.

Beneath all that was an additional thirty-six slots; set in a row of four and a column of nine. However, the final row was also slightly spaced from the rest and within that row lied a single cube that she had 'picked up' and it was labeled with '1' on its lower right-hand corner.

She lightly hovers her finger over the occupied slot and the letters, 'Wood,' appears.

Quickly a plan shapes into her mind: 'Wood' could be turned into 'Tools' to collect more materials for her to create 'Charcoal' and with that she could start a warm fire.

With another wave of her hand, the young girl dismisses the Inventory. At the very bottom of her view, the final row of the Inventory remained, showing off the single Wood cube and only lasted for a moment before disappearing out of sight. The name, 'User Interface Inventory,' is given to her as she ponders what it was called.

The girl stares curiously at the floating tree again before proceeding to knock the remaining pieces away and then moving onto several other trees to collect their Wood.

A soft wind passes through and rustles the branches and leaves, yet the body-less trees stood upright and unburdened as though their thick trunks still existed.

Opening up her Inventory once more, she taps an empty slots under 'Crafting' and the correct number of objects fill in the space. The young girl places three pieces of Wood and the results of a more polished wooden block with the number '12' appears in the lone right slot. She taps the object and it appears in the second slot of her User Interface Inventory and the letters formed, 'Wooden Plank,' when she checks the name.

Tapping the 'Crafting' slots again, she fills all four slots with a Wooden Plank creating another new wooden object called a 'Crafting Table.'

She playfully practices the juggling of items from her User Interface Inventory. A condensed piece of Wood, Wooden Plank, or the Crafting Table appears in her hand as she 'calls' for them. Although she could only hold onto one object at a time, they magically replaced one another with a small blink of light.

Lightly shaking her head, the little girl resumes working. She places down the Crafting Table onto the floor and it expands; staying rooted firmly in position.

She waves her hand in front of the Crafting Table and a new panel appears before her. It was similar to the 'Crafting' slots of her own Inventory, however the slots were not two-by-two but three-by-three instead.

The girl places a Wooden Plank block in the center of the grid with another Wooden Plank block below it; on the right slot a thin object appears with the number '4' and named 'Stick.' She collects the item and immediately places two Sticks in the same vertical line as before while putting three cubes of Wooden Plank horizontally in the row above. The right slot displays a new object that she quickly taps, it was a 'Wood Pickaxe,' a tool that, according to her new-found knowledge, was designed to break 'stone-related blocks and ore' such as 'Cobblestone.'

Selecting her Wood Pickaxe for use, a somewhat bright tattoo of the pickaxe appears on her right hand. She inspects her hand, as she had expected a real pickaxe, and juggles the objects between her User Interface Inventory. The girl could not 'hold' the Wood Pickaxe along with another item and places a finger at her chin to hum at the conundrum.

A cold breeze brushes her skin and shook the girl away from her thoughts.

The young girl sprints to the nearest mountain-side and begins knocking. First only 'Dirt' cubes appeared but as she dug further she met 'Cobblestone.' She knocked off as much Cobblestone as she could before the durability of her Wood Pickaxe shattered. Forced to return to the Crafting Table, she fills all the slots with Cobblestone except the center and takes the new item; it is a 'Furnace.' She places the new object a space away from the Crafting Table and waves her hand.

The new floating panel consisted of only three slots; two in a vertical line separated by a 'Fire Symbol' and one to the right with an arrow pointing to it.

She taps the bottom slot to input some Wooden Planks and taps the top slot for some Wood blocks. The gray 'Fire Symbol' lights up and begins to wind down. Closing the panel, the young girl sees that the Furnace is burning and creating her desired Charcoals.

While waiting, the girl knocks more trees for some Wood cubes and turn a few into Wooden Planks and some of those into Sticks.

Plucking the finished Charcoals from the Furnace the girl opens up her Inventory and slides her finger vertically against the slots. The top slot is filled with three Charcoals and the slot below it is filled with three Sticks, to the right is the item 'Torch' with the number '12' on it. Taking the new item, the girl moves back to the Crafting Table and fills the center slot with a Torch, the bottom with a Stick, and a Cobblestone to the left and right of the Stick.

Wiping her forehead with a sigh of relief, the young girl takes the item and the letters formed, 'Campfire,' before she plops the item down several spaces away from her Furnace. She crouches down and reaches out to the flames with her two hands, the heat tingles her skin and she slowly retracts them to stare at the forever burning and crackling fire.

Standing back up, the girl pats her dress and looks back up into the sky.

The sun was still up but the day was halfway gone.

What did the night bring besides dark and cold? The 'Knowledge of the World' did not inform her of anymore.

A small sense of apprehension creeps on her skin sending a shiver down her spine.

The young girl quickly runs further away and begins packing up Dirt before returning to her camp and forming a one-block 'fence' of Dirt surrounding the perimeter. She places a couple of Torches at the corners and nods positively at her construction.

Nimbly she climbs over her dirt wall and sprints back to the forest. She acquires more Wood cubes and use her spare Dirt blocks to build makeshift stairs to pluck several apples off the branches of the trees. Running back with an apple in hand, she sits on top of her dirt wall and kicks her leg back and forth as she examines the small red fruit called an 'Apple.'

She takes a small bite and her grip tightens on the fruit as her face scrunches up and she lets out a small squeak. The sweet juicy taste of the apple washes over her tongue and then slides down her throat after a thorough chewing. Chomping down on the fruit quickly, she eats the apple down to its core and walks to a corner of her camp.

Tapping the ground with the apple, the remnants leap from her hands and buries itself into the dirt.

The girl smiles widely at the magical physics before her.

The world she lived in was so very simple.

[...]

The sun disappeared over the horizon and the moon rose in its place and the world was grace by a dim phantom light. The vibrant sound of the day is replaced by a new music of light grass rustling, crackling fire, chirping crickets, and hooting owls.

The young girl mews a yawn and lies down onto the ground on her sides whilst facing next to the Campfire.

She stares at the dancing flame as the heat flickers over her small body and slowly closes her emerald-green eyes.

The little girl falls into a soft and soundless sleep.

* * *

**Author Notes**

My total playtime on Minecraft is probably an accumulated 10-15 hours. I believe that is enough to say that I know jack nothing about this game at all. So, yeah, this is a very loose and experimental story; expect things to not be exactly the same as Minecraft canon, obviously.

Chapter One is one huge exposition dump to set-up the Minecraft Mechanics as future reference. Subsequent chapters won't be quite as technical because readers should have an idea of how it works after this chapter.

Really, this is a light-hearted fanfiction about a young girl living out the end of days in the Minecraft Universe.


	2. Connected Fated Strings

**World/Fate New**

Event Two

_A Creepy Crawly Spins The Web Of Destiny_

_[Connected_Fated_Strings]_

* * *

A strange hiss and clicking sound disturbs the young girl from her restful sleep. With little sense of danger the girl raises her head with a yawn to stare at the source of the peculiar sounds.

Eight red jewels glow in the dark.

She could make out a vague outline of a large creature poised over her dirt wall. The grass lightly ruffles as the sharp appendages of its every step moves its body forward. The fire illuminates the form of the beast as it clicks its mandibles in an audible sound.

A 'spider' the young girl recognized it as.

Generally a venomous creature with sharp fangs and a powerful pounce, capable of scaling most surfaces without problem, categorized under 'Arachnids;' the bug had a tendency to avoid human contact.

At nearly three times her size, it was a gigantic beast with a sleek black carapace that shined under the light of the fire.

The girl sat up as it slowly and warily approaches her. She gives it a curious look before yawning again and lying back down. The Spider reacts by backing away several steps and the girl rises back up and looks the bug in the eyes. She pats the ground next to her and waits.

The Spider rises its forelegs in an intimidating fashion but the young girl only blinks at the action with a tilted head.

She stands up and places two Dirt cubes directly below her position and looks down upon the arachnid, with her hands on her hips she triumphantly huffs at it. The beast lowers itself and takes several more steps back. The young girl lightly hops off the pedestal and knocks down the two blocks.

She gives it one last curious look before lying back down on the grass and easily falling back to sleep.

[...]

The human girl woke with a stretch and glances around at her surrounding. She finds the eight red eyes from the night before peering over the edge of her dirt wall. When the beast notices her line-of-sight, it quickly ducks down, though its large body and legs could still be seen.

The girl giggles and quietly crawls on all fours towards the wall. She crouches and peeks over the wall the same way the Spider had. When the giant bug rose its eyes to notice that she was now much closer to it, it made a rampant clicking noise before ducking down in panic again.

Climbing on top of the wall, she lies on her belly, kicking her leg back and forth in the air, and reaches out a hand to rub the head of the Spider.

The carapace is smooth and polished, hard and soft, a clean deep black that reflected light brightly.

The Spider raises its head and the girl gives it a warm smile.

[...]

The view of the world both opened up and shrank as the little girl went up the mountain. She was somehow magnetically seated onto the back of the Spider as it skillfully and carefully scales the towering mountain.

The air high above was thinner than down below and the cool winds blew far more often with greater strength.

Yet none of that distracted the girl.

Large forests covered the lands and many other tall mountains pierced the skies. In the distant, the clear shapes of islands and continents dotted the sea. Turning her head around the girl could see that her own island's forested trees gave way to wide opened fields and further beyond that were the burning deserts with small body of waters, such as some ponds, lakes, or oases, scattered about.

She could make out the shapes of multiple flock of birds flying over the ocean or traveling to another island. Or the forms of goats jumping up or down the sides of the other further mountains. Or the herds of cows and bulls grazing in the distant grasslands.

The young girl deeply dedicates every single moment of the breathtaking view into memory and promises to never forget it.

Today, she saw more of this beautiful world.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Word/Fate New is going to be a short story and each chapter will also be real short.

I'm not sure if it's the right word but I think 'Episodic' will describe how these chapters will be.


	3. Rattling Musical Bones

**World/Fate New**

Chapter Three

_Clatter And Rattle Of The Arrow Shooting Bones_

_[Rattling_Musical_Bones]_

* * *

The young girl snuggles herself beside the Spider's abdomen as the cold night sneaks in. The Campfire continues to crackle and emit a comforting warmth for them. Hours pass by quietly in the dark before a musical tune awakens the two sleepers.

The Spider clicks its mandibles but does not rise, not wishing to accidentally shove the already waking girl. She rubs her eyes and mews to look for the source of the sound and is filled with curiosity to the new nighttime song.

Over there, across the wall, is the sound of click and clack, clatter and rattle, a jittery shamble approaches from over the dirt wall.

The visitor took wide strides as its head sways left and right with every step.

It was twice the height of the girl with an intimidating hunched stance and a bow in hand. Its body was a faded gray and made of many thin and connected pieces like an abstract puzzle.

It walks into the light of the fire and reveals its truth form to be that of an animated skeleton of, possibly, an adult human male.

Every single one of its movement creates a sound as the hundreds of loosely connected bones rub against one another like a piano playing wildly.

Its dull and empty eyes stare deep into the girl and the young girl gazes back.

She is intrigued by the sight before her and wonders whether this creature was proof that other humans exist, or once existed, in this world. Or perhaps, it was just like her and it is what it is and was nevermore than that of its humble beginning; her born a human and it born a skeleton. The 'Knowledge of the World' did not answer those questions.

The little girl stands up and so too did the spider. She circles around the Campfire and approaches the Skeleton as it eyes her with equal curiosity.

The girl puts out her left hand and waits. The Skeleton reaches out with its own left hand and touches her fingers once, then twice, then thrice, before gently holding her hand and shaking it.

She felt a cool grainy surface; while the walking bones felt a warm and soft touch.

The Skeleton's hand pops out of its wrist and it reels back going into a slack-jaw shock. The young girl examines the texture of the bones more carefully before offering the hand back and the walking bones swiftly pops it back with relief.

It looks down to see the girl point at its bow, it nudges the weapon forward and the girl quickly nods her head.

The Skeleton stands up tall with hands on its hips with an open jaw as it rattles a postured laugh. It taps a hand to its chest and gives the girl a nod and thumbs up.

[...]

Out on the field, beyond the campsite, were four pedestals of Dirt cubes of varying distance and height with an Apple set above them. Their locations were lit by a single Torch for each one.

The Skeleton stands on the camp's dirt wall in a stance that mirrored a bard telling a story. It swiftly points at each apple and, with an extended thumb, slides its hand across its throat. The girl was sitting and swinging her legs to watch the show and the Spider sat above the wall as well.

It pulls out an arrow from its Inventory and shot within the blink of an eye. One, two, three, four; all the Apples were knocked off their stands and hit cleanly in the middle with the arrowhead piercing through.

The girl stares wide-eyed at the sharp performance before applauding with resounding claps. The Spider clicks it mandibles and happily hops energetically.

The animated bones puts a hand behind its head and repeatedly performs light bows to its two audience members.

[...]

The performance of the Skeleton's archery skills lasted well into the morning.

It shot while jumping. It shot while riding the Spider. It shot while blindfolded. It shot up into the sky and let the strange principles of gravity govern the arrows' fall.

Its many talents earned it innocent and heartfelt praise from both the young girl and Spider.

And before it had realized it, the sun was already peeking over the horizon.

The Skeleton panics with an all shivering rattle and looked like it would fall to pieces at a moment's notice. It frantically looks around only to find that its action had caused the little girl to worry.

It rapidly points to the rising sun and crosses its arm in a 'x' shape.

The girl places her hands under her chin and gasps as the walking bones nodded in confirmation. Her new friend was, one way or another, in danger of the coming sun. With quick thinking, the young girl stacks Dirt blocks and creates a miniature roof to protect her new companion.

The gray bones wipes its forehead in a sighing gesture.

She places a finger to her lips and tilts her head. She wonders if there was a way for her new thin friend to be able to walk out in the sun.

An idea comes to her and she taps a fist to her palm before sprinting to her Chest, opening it up, and taking her selected item.

It was a Straw Hat; an item made of Sugar Canes and Wheat. She had created it for the days when the sun was strangely brighter and hotter than usual, though she did not use it often, the girl found that it had always protected her coolly from the sun.

She hands the hat to the Skeleton who apprehensively puts it on.

The little girl runs out into the sun and faces her new friend, she had her hands on her hips with a smile on her face and twinkling eyes looking proud.

The Skeleton shrugs its shoulders and sighs before walking out into the sun. For once it felt the warmth of the sun without bursting into flames. The animated bones' jaws was gaping widely at how such a simple item allowed it to stand in the grace of its mortal enemy without experiencing harm.

The Skeleton arches its back, placing its hand on its hips, and rattles a triumph and victorious laugh. The girl imitates the musical bones and gives a laugh of her own. And the Spider raises it forelegs and clicks its mandibles as well.

The three heartily laugh until the young girl is interrupted by a yawn and weakly rubs her eyes, she walks back to her makeshift roof and lies under the shaded grassy ground.

She falls asleep and dreams of the more fun days and nights to come.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Originally the Young Girl was going to encounter more exotic and giant creatures, sorta like Shadow of the Colossus or Monster Hunter, but then it stopped feeling like Minecraft, so I decided not to.

What do I think Minecraft feels like? A Somber or Solemn kind of feeling.


	4. Sunken Luminescent Treasure

**World/Fate New**

Event Four

_The Glittering Underwater Stars Of The Night Time Beach_

_[Sunken_Luminescent_Treasure]_

* * *

The hot beating sun shines down on the girl as she sat on the water's edge. The waves lapping over her feet as she pouts.

Due to the physics of this world, she could not simply scoop up sand and turn it into a sand castle; trying to only resulted in breaking the sand into 'Sand' blocks.

Briefly fifteen minutes pass by before the young girl stands back up. Her fun time was over and she heads back to continue the construction of her home.

The house was made of Dirt, as she loved the earthy feel and smell. The roof was made high and the base width and length was much larger than before to accommodate her, the Skeleton, and the Spider, but only one-fourth of the new home was currently finished as the girl took many breaks.

She did not physically tired but easily got mentally bored of working for too long.

While the Skeleton had a similar Inventory to the young girl, filled with an infinite stack of Arrows, its Bow, and the Straw Hat, the walking bones lacked the same abilities that the young girl had. It could carry items and use them, but only the girl had the ability to manipulate and deconstruct and reconstruct the world around her.

So she worked alone as the Skeleton and Spider went off exploring an intricate cavern system. It was in the same mountain where she had first mined Cobblestone, aa her continuous mining of the location eventually opened up and revealed this dark unexplored place.

The black and gray pair were searching for anything of undiscovered interest that the young girl could perhaps use. Their impeccable eye-sight both in the light and the dark made them much more capable of traversing the dark and deep underground earth. Thus the Skeleton had a task of leaving behind Torches as a marker for any important spots.

However, the caverns were quite large. They were slowly reaching the point were their explorations would require much more time that the day did not simply have to go beyond their latest checkpoint. The two did not wish to leave the young girl to wake up alone in the morning so their explorations would soon come to a close.

[...]

The Skeleton and Spider were strongly nocturnal beings and therefore were more active during the night; the arachnid needed little sleep while the animated bones did not sleep at all. The little girl did not know what the pair did during the night, sometimes together but most of the time separate, but figured that it was always exciting as the Skeleton would rattle out a performance for her to watch and imagine every early morning.

But tonight was alittle different for the young girl.

She was awoken by an incessantly musical rattle and light nudging. The Skeleton held her hand as it eagerly leads her outside of the still underconstruction house.

Her feet is graced by the cool grass and then the ground changes into the soft wet sand.

The girl stands on the beach and wearily opens her eyes to see the sparkling ocean water. Lights of every color shone through the liquid surface and an entirely new world underneath could be seen. She held her breath at such a beautiful sight, she had not known that such a view existed so close to home.

Her bony companion twirls its arm in a repeating circle, urging her to jump into the water.

Curiosity overwhelms the girl; she did not care that she would become wet or cold. She wanted to know what was causing those brilliant lights and jumps in without a moment's hesitation.

The cold water surrounds her and kisses her skin in a frigid sting. The young girl opens her eyes and saw rocks and plants of all bright colors. The strange sea-plants waft in the flow of the slow bottom current as they brighten the dark world. Some glowed dimly then brightly, some shined in a pattern, others changed colors randomly, others released lights like fireworks, and so forth.

This was another memory that the little girl chose to deeply cherish.

Tonight she had seen a sea of stars.

* * *

**Author Notes**

I don't call them 'Chapters' because I think 'Event' is more apt of a description.


	5. Peaceful Welcoming Home

**World/Fate New**

Event Five

_A Lone Wandering Mumbling Stranger_

_[Peaceful_Welcoming_Home]_

* * *

The Skeleton and Spider came home with an unexpected guest.

It was man.

He was as tall as the Skeleton but not quite as thin. He was dirty and ragged; his hair an unkempt mess, and his teal shirt, blue pants, and black shoes were worn and torn. His dull eyes were pure white and his skin was colored a darkly green. The stranger's posture was sluggishly hunched with a down-trodden face, bent knees, and his arms hanging limply to the side.

The young girl was given a name, 'Zombie,' the 'Knowledge of the World' told her, yet the man's appearance hardly befitted the information she was given. 'Terrifying' or 'disgusting' was not the words she would call him; she could only describe him with words such as 'sad,' 'defeated,' 'negative,' and nothing else.

She could see that the man was tired of living, of existing, in this world.

The girl quickly ushers the three into the house; the sun was about to rise and she was sure that the man could not endure the sunlight. She moves the Zombie into a chair and lets him slump down onto it.

The Skeleton performs a tale of how it had met the weary man wandering bleakly in the caverns. The animated bones had tried to talk with the man but only soft mumbles and moans escaped his lips and the undead man did not even try to communicate.

The Skeleton had felt pity, it could not leave this person alone, and so it brought him here. The gray bones scratches it heads with a shrug; it still had no clue on how to help the weary man, but the girl nods her head, she understands, she too wants to help this person.

The world was dying, slowly drawing its last breath every moment. The young girl knew that, and she knew that the others had known as well.

But all of them reacted differently to that knowledge.

The little girl had known curiosity. The Spider had known fear. The Skeleton had known fun. The three explored the world and came across one another early in their time of existence, thus the three enjoyed their life merrily.

But not this man, the Zombie had known despair. Alone for so long without friends to comfort him, talk to him, play with him; this person had fallen into depression.

The young girl grasps the Zombie's hand and gives a smile. The Skeleton puts a palm on her shoulder and the Spider nudges her back.

The world was dying and they all knew it.

But that did not mean that they needed to suffer while living.

[...]

The zombie wore a new shirt and pants and had a Straw Hat lying in his Inventory; all of it were new items created just for him by the young girl.

Everyday she gave him meat to eat. Everyday she dragged him out somewhere to play. Everyday she took time to talk to him.

Every moment the little girl's energy brightened up his day.

[...]

Earlier on today, the young girl had enthusiastically played Tag with her three friends and tired herself out. Now she was being carried on the back of the Zombie who was was hunched alittle forward so that the girl could lean comfortably on his back.

The girl happily nudges her face against the man's wide and protective back as it smells like the fresh earth.

She was thinking back about the look on his face when they had played the game together. The negative features had vanished since the day they had first met; his face was still rigid and old but now it could also be called soft and content.

He looked like a grandfather, she thought childishly to herself.

Softly she falls asleep as the gentle music of rattling bones, rustling grass, and cool breezes mix together in a humble tune.

In her dreams the fun day continues on.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Thank you _KatrinaLinden_ for the review. I've made some revisions to the earlier chapters.

Is there a plot? No, there is no plot; only an ending.


	6. Strange Green Encounter

**World/Fate New**

Event Six

_The Unknown Stalking Silence And Creeping Chaos_

_[Strange_Green_Encounter]_

* * *

The young girl peeks through the edge of a tree and finds something looking back at her.

It was hiding behind some bushes, staring intensely with an unblinking face.

It was an alien looking creature. Tall and green, and its body appeared to be covered all over in a moss of some kind. It had four short stubby legs with dull black nails, making the legs resemble that of an elephant, attached to its front and back. Its face consisted of two large, deep, pitch black eyes and a equally dark big frown. The top of its head was flat and had a little leaf sticking out of it, silently wafting in the air.

Overall, the new strange creature looked like a green rectangle attached vertically to legs.

The 'Knowledge of the World' gave her a name, 'Creeper,' but none of the usual information to go along with it. Thus, the new thing was both a complete anomaly and a mystery to the little girl.

She blinks and the green phantom disappears without a trace.

[...]

The Skeleton, the Spider, and the Zombie all gather around the young girl as she mimes her strange encounter with a new life-form.

She had met with Creeper on many occasions on her forays out into the nearby forest and every time she had thought the new creature would eventually come out and introduce itself. Yet, it did not, the green thing never did and only continued to stalk her from afar.

The little girl decided to take action and so here she was telling her friends to help her search for this thing known as a 'Creeper.'

They nod in agreement. They too were curious over what this 'Creeper' could possibly be but they also had concerns over whether it was a friendly creature. The safety of the young girl, they considered, was their top priority in any case.

[...]

The clatter and rattle of the Skeleton echos throughout the forest.

Perhaps it was because of the loud noise but the animated bones never caught sight of the green life-form.

[...]

Like a predator the Spider crawls with silent steps up atop the trees; the thin branches and leaves bore no problem upon supporting the arachnid's weight.

Several times it caught a glimpse of movement but every time the movements disappeared without a trace.

[...]

Not too far from the young girl, the Zombie trails slowly behind with even but heavy stomps.

Slow and methodical, his reaction was always one second later than his living, and even his bony, companions.

There was always something in the corner of his eyes but he could never find it when he looked for it.

[...]

The young girl pouts as she was quite certain that this plan of hers would work but it seems that the strange Creeper was very good at hiding itself.

She turns her head left and right but to no avail. The alien creature was too tricky and crafty to caught by something so simple.

Putting her hands to her hips and continuing to pout, the girl scans the forested area around her before moving on in her search.

She promises herself that one day she will find and befriend that Creeper.

* * *

**Author Notes**

I typed out bits and pieces of this chapter here and there. I really should allocate more time to this, considering how short each chapters are...


	7. Dry Golden Land

**World/Fate New**

Event Seven

_Desert Exploration And Observation_

_[Dry_Golden_Land]_

* * *

The hot burning sand swirls under the rapid blowing winds and the sun cooks the land beneath its sizzling gaze. Only few Cactus dot the land, providing little greenery to this golden baked terrain.

Strange ruins made of Sandstone poke through the sand and dunes of the desert region. Perhaps a sign of a buried civilization, merely the odd craftsmanship of an unknown greater entity, or even more unbelievable perhaps a random natural occurrence shaped into this world upon conception.

The young girl fans herself as she stares into the distance that is blurred by the heat haze. Her pink-colored Strawhat being her only protection against the rays of light and her Leather Boots the only surface separating her feet from the yellow sand.

She licks her lips as the hot stuffy air touches her skin like a layer of warm slime.

She did not venture out into this domain very often, as the uncomfortable weather would make her feel sluggish and tired, but today was like any other simple day where her curiosity painted her feelings the strongest.

Though it was a harsh environment, this desert was a new place to explore, a frontier that reveled in its own unique splendor and secrets.

Such things were why this little girl was here.

[...]

Scorpions and lizards scuttle about the shifting sands, snakes slither and slide whilst creating waving patterns, and wasps dart about seeking the blooming flowers of the Cactus.

The wildlife was small and didn't seem to grow any larger than the palm of the young girl. They had a hint of danger to them, being bright or dark in color and carrying poison as their defense, yet the girl's approach would always scare these tiny creatures into hiding.

The behavior reminded her about her first meeting with the Spider, though to her observation the critters seemed to rely more on some driving instinct than actual intelligence.

So the young girl continues without a specific destination in mind as the heated winds erase her footprints.

[...]

Ruins of Sandstone jutted through the golden grains. Though buried as they were, they were marvelously large in construction, but absolutely plain in their carving being finely polished by age yet lacking details of history.

Such pillars and broken buildings seemed to place everywhere in the desert with no rhyme or reason, seemingly only to serve a purpose of enhancing the natural mystery of this dry world.

However, the little girl did not dare to touch these Sandstones. She could already feel the temperature increase simply by standing near such ruins and did not wish to scorch her hands for trying to feel the texture of the hot stones.

[...]

The young girl wipes off sweat from her forehead and brow as she places a hand above her sight to gaze at the setting sun. The burning heat was dropping to give way to a freezing cold.

The desert was such a strange place. Blessed by the same sun and moon, yet it experienced such drastic changes on a regular basis.

She had known what a 'Desert' was like, such as the 'Knowledge of the World' had given her, but to experience such a phenomenon in person was truly an amusing situation.

She could not help but wonder why a region so close to home could be so utterly different.

With a tiny smile, the human girl knocks away Sand and builds herself a shelter made of Dirt that would be hidden from the morning sun and graced by a Campfire.

Tomorrow, she would set out again.

* * *

**Author Notes**

I'd like some more 'cute' moments with the whole cast but sometimes these events will just be the girl exploring, alone or otherwise.


	8. Sweet Desert Dessert

**World/Fate New**

Event Eight

_Labyrinth Of The Sandstone Pyramid_

_[Sweet_Desert_Dessert]_

* * *

A pyramid of Sandstone stood tall and proud amongst the golden sands. Its towering form did not loom over the land but instead graced it with a magnificent monument. Flanking it on both sides were two strange human-faced lion-bodied statues that were also of equal in measure with the triangular structure.

There was no entrance directly into the pyramid, instead one would need to take another route to get inside the building. And that entrance would be a large stairway that went underneath the structure.

A deep rectangle sat on the ground, only a few meters away from the base of the building, and there was a startling difference in temperature between it and the above-ground world; hot and cold, the difference was as immediate as placing a foot down the first step.

With every step downwards the lightly dressed young girl shivers as the temperature drops further and further.

But such a thing only fuels her burning curiosity. Unlike the many other places she had visited before, these ruins give her a sense of 'mystery' and 'intrigue' that continues to lightly prickle her curious nature into activity.

Down and down she goes and the blue darkness swallows her whole.

Upon the final step of the stairs, the little girl could no longer even see her own hands in front of her. Bringing out a Torch, it dimly illuminates the area and reveals a long passage leading further away.

Her light footsteps echoes out as she travels further inside.

[...]

Inside the pyramid the eternal Torches line up the twisting and winding labyrinth walls; forever burning and mocking explorers with the flickering shadows that they create.

Beetles, scorpions, spiders, and snakes scurry about with ambient noise.

Dead ends and empty rooms dot the maze with false hope.

Traps of arrows, fire, and pits litter the puzzle with lasting pain.

Doors and switches tempt the stray with devious punishment.

Such things would drive the inexperience mad with frustration and scare away those of little courage. But the young girl carries on without a care; surpassing each and every obstacle with a graceful ease.

After all, if she couldn't solve a trial on skills alone, then it was time for her to re-stack the blocks in her favor.

[...]

The young girl reaches the top of the pyramid, the upper-most chamber of the triangular structure was also similarly shaped as its outer form.

Torches lit up the room; several attached to every side of the walls, on every corner, and also on the path that led to the untouched prize.

There in the middle of this place was a Chest atop a small pedestal of Sandstones.

The girl could clearly hear the quick beating of her soft heart over the crackling of the Torches. It was from the excitement of the reward before her and the anticipation of what it might possibly be.

Slowly she takes small steps forward. Time seems to slow as the tension builds inside of her.

A click sounds and reverberates throughout the room from the opening of the Chest.

And inside the little girl finds a 'Cake.'

Perhaps it was an ancient treasure or perhaps not. It was difficult to say since the the pyramid seemed old yet the sweet aroma of the baked good now wafts softly in the dusty chamber-room.

Whatever the case, it made her mouth water and she wipes away some of the drool spilling out from the corner of her smiling lips.

Quietly the tension within her fades away and her curiosity is satisfied for now.

She stashes the Cake into her Inventory and closes the Chest. It is enormous discovery for her as the 'Knowledge of the World' blesses her with the recipe for future endeavors.

With a short giggle, the young girl couldn't wait to share the delicious sweet with her friends.

It was certainly going to be a new experience for them all.

* * *

**Author Notes**

The original outline was The Young Girl finding a Cake in the pyramid and then making a game for the Spider, Skeleton, and Zombie to win it. The narrative was all over the place and extremely unsatisfactory so I changed it.

I think I'll have the cake scene next chapter...


End file.
